


Denial

by Ecc0craft



Series: Pharah and the Lotus AU [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Denial, Emotionally Repressed, Everyone else is just a cameo or mentioned, Fareeha Angela and Liao are the main Characters, Gen, Grief, Guilt, Mild Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecc0craft/pseuds/Ecc0craft
Summary: Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, Acceptance...The five stages of grief.When Fareeha Amari lost her mother she went through this process. When she receives a letter from her mother saying she’s alive, the process starts over again.Meanwhile those closest to her are going through their own grieving...as it turns out everyone is in denial.





	1. When it rains it pours...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is one of my heavier pieces of writing. I pretty much wrote it as a vent. 
> 
> There are some parts in here that were originally in Guardian but I took them out for story flow. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy.

Helix Security, Cairo Egypt...Seven years ago

97...98...99...100.

Fareeha lifted her chin over the bar for her last round of pull ups. Today’s was not a difficult drill, but she was happy to be finished. She dropped down to the floor and grabbed a towel to dab the sweat from her face. She followed up with a long swig from her water bottle.

“Hey Pharah!” Called, a tall, bearded, soldier that she was familiar with but hadn’t spoken to often. He was friendly enough, if not a little too cocky when it came to combat maneuvers. “Congrats on the promotion, Lieutenant, living up to the family legacy I see.”

This brought a small smile to Fareeha’s face. Following in her family’s footsteps was all she ever wanted. As an Amari she had a lot to live up to. Her grandfather had been a general in the Egyptian army, her aunt a revered diplomat, and her mother a decorated war hero and founding member of Overwatch. She was proud to be part of such a legacy, even if her mother wanted her to have nothing to do with it.

“Thanks.” Fareeha said as she draped the towel around her neck. “I’ll be shipping off with Captain Khalil, next month.”

“Khalil is it?” Gazim chuckled, moving to stand at her side. “His team always gets the most action.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” She was excited, but it was Overwatch she really wanted to be a part of. The organization her mother built, the world’s protectors.

“Adrenaline junkie, I can respect that.” The soldier replied.

“I believe in our work to protect the innocent.” Fareeha cracked a smile. “Gazim al-Balawi, right?”

“Call me Gaz, everyone does.” He smiled. “Maybe we’ll work together someday.”

“Lieutenant Amari, report to Director Shafi’i’s office.” A voice over The intercom called. It was strange that the director would call to see her. She had spoken with him just that morning.

“The boss is waiting.” Fareeha shrugged. “Talk with you later, Gaz.”

She excused herself from the gym, making her way to Shafi’i’s office. Maybe he wanted more clarification on her last report? The situation had been a bizzarre one.

“You wanted to see me Sir?” Fareeha asked as she stood at attention in the director’s office.

Shafi’i was typing at his desk but he looked up to greet her. There was something in his eyes, a pained look that said something was troubling him.

“Yes, Amari.” He cleared his throat. “In my side room, there are two gentlemen from Overwatch here to see you.”

For a moment, Fareeha’s heart skipped a beat. She had always wanted to join Overwatch. Where they here to recruit her finally? Before they lost her permanently to captain Khalil?

She entered the side room and her uncles Reinhardt and Liao were waiting for her. Reinhardt was in his dress blues and Liao was in full uniform, even with his unruly black hair combed back in a bob.

“Lieutenant Wilhelm, Security Chief Liao.” Fareeha greeted, keeping an air of professionalism despite her excitement.

“Hey, Kiddo...” Liao said softly. As he spoke all the air left the room. His eyes were red and his face was thin, like he hadn’t eaten or slept in days. Reinhardt, standing next to him, looked even worse. His face was red and puffy with noticeable tear marks. He kept fidgeting with a handkerchief that he rolled up tightly in his hands.

“What’s...going on?” Fareeha asked, alarm rising in her chest.

“Mein Fey...it’s dein mother...she...” Reinhardt’s voice hitched as he tried to stop himself from breaking down. He didn’t need to finish his sentence, Fareeha knew...

 

**Denial**

 

Overwatch Headquarters, Switzerland...One week Later

It rained on the day of the funeral. Liao had muttered something about a cliché as he looked to the heavens. Fareeha figured he was talking to her mother, she had always liked the rain. Deflection through humor was just the way he coped with loss.

As for Fareeha, she hadn’t cried. Something in her body wouldn’t allow it. Part of her was waiting to wake up from this horrible nightmare. Plenty of agents had come up to her with their sympathies. Tracer had even hugged her and sobbed into her shoulder.

Reinhardt spoke at the wake. Even though there was no body they had to burry. His voice was horse but he still delivered a moving speech, he would do Ana Amari no injustice.

Commander Morrison also spoke, though his speech was more reserved and professional. His eyes were dry and he spoke without a hitch, despite Ana being his partner. He looked hollow, what was worse, he avoided eye contact with Fareeha at every turn. It made her want to storm the stage and punch him.

It wasn’t that she blamed him for what happened. From what everyone said, her mother had disobeyed his order to retreat in order to eliminate a high value Talon assassin. The assassin had everyone pinned down so Ana did what she always did to keep her agents safe. Only this time it cost her her life. That wasn’t the Commander’s fault but still she died on his watch, the least he could do was look Fareeha in the eye.

At the reception after, she was going to confront him. She marched around the Overwatch agents that lined up to give her their sympathies. She figured she’d find him talking with the higher ups but he proved more elusive. Raised voices in an unused hallway were what eventually lead her to him.

The voices belonged to Jack Morrison, Liao, Gabriel Reyes, and Jesse McCree. Fareeha ducked behind a staircase and listened in. She had stumbled across a heated argument.

“You left her to die and didn’t even let me go get her body!” Reyes shouted. “It should have been you who died!”

“Get a hold of yourself, Reyes!” Morrison ordered.

“That’s enough.” Liao said, firmly. “We’re vulnerable now, we can’t afford to continue with this infighting.”

“You’re just gonna sit here and pretend that things are gonna go on like normal! You don’t care that she’s gone at all!” Gabe slurred, his face red with anger. “You’ve got no spine Morrison! We should go and hit these bastards where they live! But nooo you’re just gonna let them get away with it!”

“Boss, you’re drunk. Let’s just get outta here.” Jesse pleaded, taking hold of Gabe’s arm and trying to lead him away. Gabe responded by jerking his arm away, throwing the young man to the ground. Jesse made a pained groan as he hit the floor.

“I’m not fucking drunk!” He took a step forward confrontational, towering over Jesse. “Stay out of this McCree or you’ll be sorry!”

“Stand down!” Morrison growled, stepping forward to match Gabe and basically bearing his teeth. His brows were furrowed, cold eyes suddenly a blaze.

Gabe snarled something in Spanish, his attention taken off of Jesse. Morrison bristled more, balling his hands into fists.

Both looked like they were about ready to tear each other apart. Fareeha felt sick to her stomach, she knew they weren’t on great terms but had no idea it was this bad.

“Guys! That’s enough!” Liao stepped in, ever the referee. “Not here! You can settle things back at—”

Things happened so quickly Fareeha wasn’t sure who threw the first punch. Enough punches were landing going by the horrible cracking sound of ribs breaking.

“Shit...Rein! I need you!” Liao called down the hallway. His eyes met with Fareeha’s and became full of surprise as well as apologetic remorse. “...Angela!”

Reinhardt came barreling around the corner and jumped right in to separate the brawling super soldiers. He was a few heads taller and a great deal broader than they were but they were still managing to overpower him. The fight had escalated and it was doing a number on the drywall. Torbjorn ran in after Reinhardt and tried to get Jesse out of the way before the young man tried to step in and get himself hurt.

It was then that Fareeha felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see her friend, Angela with an urgent expression on her face.

“Come away Fareeha.” She said softly. “You don’t want to see this.” She took Fareeha by the hand and lead her back to the main room. At first she fought it, she wasn’t a child in need of protection. Angela however, had a way of convincing her to follow.

Torbjorn and Jesse blocked the hall to stop people from seeing what was going on. It didn’t matter, most of the guests could hear the fight now.

Fareeha’s hand tightened around Angela’s. Her mother could have stopped them. She never put up with their rivalry crap. Things were already falling apart with her gone.

“I said enough!” Liao’s strained voice rose over the racket. There was another crack but it sounded different from the others. Like the sond a force field made when it was shattered. The lights flickered slightly and for a moment everything stopped.

“Li?! Li are you alright?!” Reinhardt’s boomed. “Gabriel what have you done?!”

“Shit! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to—” Reyes answered prior rage, absent from his voice.

“Rein, Get Jack out of here.” Torbjorn snapped. “Gabriel comes with me.”

Angela let go of Fareeha’s hand and walked over to Jesse. “Is everyone alright?” She asked before gasping. “Liao?!”

There was a pained hiss from Liao as he hobbled into view. One of his arms was limp at his side, his coat sleeve dripping blood. He muttered something to Angela before disappearing again. Angela turned and addressed the crowd, a reassuring smile on her face.

“It’s alright everyone. The situation is under control.” She said warmly. She scanned the room for Fareeha, but she was gone. “Fareeha?...Fey? Where are you?”

Fareeha was already outside, climbing up a fire escape to the roof. She needed to get away from everyone. Once on the roof, she sat in one of the corners and curled into herself. Her chest was heaving, her face was red, every part of her wanted to cry and she finally let it go.

It was freezing, Fareeha could see her breaths as she let out sobs. She didn’t care, she wanted to shiver on top of this roof, let the rain soak through her clothes. Wash away all her feelings.

“I’m sorry Mom...” she sniffled. All their fights, disagreements, and harsh words stood out in her mind. So much between Fareeha and her mother went unsaid. Ana never wanted the life of a soldier for her daughter but Fareeha became one anyway. Their last conversation had been ended in anger. Now Fareeha could never take back those things she said.

An unknown amount of time past. Fareeha shook her head, wiping away her tears. She could still honor her mother’s memory. She was an Amari, she had a legacy to uphold, and the world still needed protecting. Her mother wasn’t around to do it anymore, without her, Overwatch was off balance.

She stood up in the Rain and looked to the sky. “I’ll make you proud.” She quietly promised.

 

**Denial**

 

A quiet night in Giza

Fareeha smiled and looked over the mail in her hands. A brown envelope with a slight weight to it caught her eye. What called her attention immediately was the hand written greeting in Arabic and no return address. The handwriting itself looked familiar as well. Fareeha raised an eyebrow and opened the envelope. When she did, a gold hair bead rolled out.

“What's that?” Liao asked.

Fareeha's hand shot to the right side of her hair. She wore beads just like it, she had ever since she was a little girl. She hastily pulled out the letter, dropping the rest of her mail as she read it.

—————————

 

My dearest Fareeha,

Every mother hopes for a better life for her daughter. I was willing to fight and die for it. I taught you that there is nothing more important than protecting the ones you love. You grew up surrounded by heroes. They filled your head with stories of adventure and dreams of glory. One day you wanted to join them, but it was not the life I wanted for you.

I never told you of the weight I carried from all those I killed to keep everyone safe, but I always did what was asked of me, until one day I could not take the life I needed to. I hesitated, and everything changed. The people who I was supposed to protect died, and I was left behind, gravely wounded. The world believed that I was dead. I thought perhaps that was for the best.

I've lost so much in my life. I've said goodbye to so many friends. I've buried the ones closest to me. But for all that I have lost, I know that there are still people that need to be protected. So I cannot stop fighting, not yet. Not while there are people still waiting for me. One day, I hope you'll understand.

Your mother,

Ana.

———————————

“No…” Fareeha murmured, her hand shaking. She didn't know what else to do so she passed the letter and bead to Liao and covered her mouth with her hand.

Liao looked over to the letter, his face full of concern. “Fey…I can't read Arabic without my visor…what’ wrong? What does it say?”

“It…it's from…my mother…”

 

**Denial**

 

Helix Watchpoint Grand Mesa  
Grand Junction, Colorado...Present Day

Fareeha kept staring at the note. It had been two months, She must have read it a hundred times by now and she was still no closer to believing it.

This note couldn't really be from her mother. It had to be a fake. Probably Talon trying to trick her or maybe get to the new Overwatch through her. At least that's what she tried to convince herself.

The writing looked so similar to her mother's. It had even come with a gold hair-bead like the ones Fareeha wore as a child. The writing style even reminded her of her mother. When she read it in her head she could imagine the words in her mother's voice.

It was a good fake.

That's what Liao had said. Fareeha had enough enemies with the resources to make one convincingly. He was convinced that it was one of them making a cruel distraction to throw Fareeha off her game.

Angela wasn't so sure. She had saved a few pieces of Ana's writing and compared them with the letter, side by side. The likeness was uncanny. Angela was optimistic and hopeful that this was Ana's way of letting her daughter know she was okay. The note didn't make any demands or ask any questions or even for a reply. Angela said that was proof that it wasn't someone trying to exploit a weakness.

With a tired sigh, Fareeha folded up the letter and stashed it in the pages of her book. If her mother was alive, it left a lot of questions.

Where was she?

How could she let everyone, especially her own daughter, think she was dead?

Why send a letter now?

Fareeha procrastinated answering these questions by coping with the situation the way she always did. By throwing herself into her work.

With the Anubis AI under decommission, Fareeha and her team were transferred to America to staff the Grand Mesa Watchpoint. Officially they were there to protect Helix’s top engineer and his new prototypes. Fareeha already wore his lates Raptora design, though she ruined the suit in a firefight with Talon. With the reassignment came a new suit and upgrades to her whole team.

Unofficially they were there to keep an eye on the Grand Mesa Director. Fareeha’s Boss, Croft had suspicions that the director was inept or worse. Several weapons had gone missing from the facility over the years. He could be selling the designs on black market.

Fareeha hadn’t seen anything incriminating yet, but that didn’t mean the director was off the hook. She’d keep her sights on him.

This was what she was good at. In the years after her mother’s death she had worked tirelessly to become the best at what she did. For a long time she did nothing else, forsaking friendship and a social life.

She had a job to do, this letter wouldn’t change anything...

 

But when dealing with grief, you can only live in denial for so long before anger sets in.


	2. Skeletons in the closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before there was Overwatch, there was a secret task force. The survivors of this task force have a lot of skeletons in their closets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two! Hope everyone enjoys!

Falls Church Virginia, United States

“See you when I get back from work, granddad!” Trisha, strawberry blonde and pretty, said cheerfully as she ran out the front door.

“Have a good day, sweet’eart...” the old man, grey of hair and sickly thin, called from the kitchen. He was pouring himself a cup of morning tea, or at least what passed for tea here in America. He longed for London, his home, but it was safer for Trisha in this quiet suburb in the American East coast.

Mr. Brown was not his real name. Trisha wasn’t really his grandchild and he was not the retired Insurance salesman that his neighbors thought he was. Everything about this new life was a lie.

The TV in the next room was broadcasting a boring story about some movie coming out. The Omnic director was explaining the plot and talking about production issues or something when there was a breaking news alert.

“Damn!” Brown cursed. The alert had startled him enough that he spilt hot tea over his fingers. He shook of the pain, taking cup and saucer with him to see what all the fuss was about.

He barely got three steps in the living room before becoming petrified. There were four grainy security photos on screen with a request from the authorities to give any information on the people in them. One of them meant certain deaths if Brown and he ever met.

The man in the photo, second from the right, wore completely black, with a white skull mask under a hood. Reaper, was well known to Brown, to anyone really, who had a foot in the shadows and a few skeletons in their closet. The old man had more than a few skeletons...he knew the danger that the Talon agent represented.

The news broadcaster said that Reaper had been seen only an hour ago in the city. There was an attempted robbery at the museum there, and Reaper had escaped with his accomplice.

Reaper was said to have a list of people he intended to kill. Ex-Overwatch agents, politicians, gangsters. Brown knew his name was somewhere on that list.

With everything happening so close, Brown felt that danger was closing in. He would not take a chance with Reaper. He picked up his phone to call Trisha.

The phone rang twice before Trisha answered. “Hi granddad, did you need me to buy milk on my way home again?”

“Trisha...” Her name caught in his throat at the sound of her cheerful, innocent voice. She was happy here, leaving was going to break her heart.

His lack of response scared her. “What’s wrong?”

“...Rivendell.” Brown said finally. A word that meant nothing to anyone else but told Trisha to head to a safe house.

“What?! But what about you?!” Trisha asked, dismayed. This wasn’t the first time they had to run but the last time had been when she a child and was a close call.

“On my way, I just need to destroy a few documents first...if I’m not there in two hours, leave without me.” The safe house had enough supplies for weeks but it was better to relocate as soon as possible.

“But—” Trisha’s voice cut off.

A chill went down his spine when the line went dead. The house had become inexplicably cold. _Cold like death._ Was his own paranoia getting to him? Still, assuming coincidence was a good way to get killed.

He shivered again, this time more noticeably.

The window was open...That’s where the chill was coming from. Trouble was, Brown was absolutely sure he closed it. Not only that, but there was an electric charge to the air; a heaviness that invited itself in.

The TV was all static now. Everything silent but the buzzing of energy. Brown walked past it to close the window, by now on high alert, ready to fight or flee at the drop of a pin. Though at his age, just shy of eighty, There was little he could do either way.

It was only when the window was closed, cutting off a means of escape, that Brown felt eyes on him. He heard the near silent pat of feet just out of sight. Though he had seen movement in his peripheral.

“So you found me...” Brown sighed, mustering up what courage he could. He might not have been able to run or fight but he would never give up Trisha. “Congratulations on cornering a frail old man, but that’s all you will get...I hope it was good for you.”

“Found you?” A quiet chuckle rumbled from behind him. “I FOUND you six months ago... _Watching_ is the word I think you’re looking for.”

The voice was familiar, but not the one Brown expected to hear. It was soft with a sing song rhythm, a kind of playfulness that came from a rascal.

“Liao?!” Brown turned around to find the man sitting on the sofa with his feet resting on the coffee table. It was the last place he should have been, he had been locked up for murder years ago. If not in prison then he belonged in the loony bin.

“Dr. Adam Ross, SEP head of research, aka Colonel Downs’s favorite quack.” Liao snarked.

It had been years since Brown had been addressed with his real name or since he received a good natured jab. Still, good natured or not, he was no quack.

“Liao ‘Lotus’ Li,” The Doctor cleared his throat. “Overwatch’s former Chief of Security, aka Morrison’s arrogant, obnoxious, little pet.”

Liao clicked his tongue at that. “Touché.” He stood up abruptly and stretched his arms.

To Ross, the gesture was almost threatening. The trouble with Liao was that it was difficult to tell what he was thinking. He could go from 0 to lunatic in a split second.

“Are you here to kill me?” Ross asked tentatively. “You’re not the first to try, just the first that got this far.” He was not as worried about Trisha now. Liao might not be playing with a full deck but he didn’t hurt innocents, not like Reaper.

“Lucky you.” Liao smirked. “Blood isn’t what I’m after today.”

Ross frowned, Liao knew he didn’t believe in such things. There was no such thing as luck, just good genetics. That’s what the colonel used to say. Liao knew this to but kept up his belief in Lady Luck.

“So, you came here for information.” The doctor observed. “More specifically, on the Soldier Enhancement Program.”

Wasting no time, Liao waved his hand over a tablet he wore on his wrist. The TV came pack to life, the security photos from before on display. One was isolated out and maximized. The one of Reaper’s supposed accomplice.

Ross studied her carefully. The first thing of note was her blue skin and yellow eyes. Once Liao put the footage in motion, the next thing was her speed and agility. She looked to be a dead shot with a rifle as well.

“Well?” Liao asked expectingly.

“Mmmm, Not my work.” Ross said, shaking his head. True she was an impressive specimen but the off color of her skin wasn’t something that he would let slide.

“That’s all you have to say?!”

“Let me finish.” Ross snapped. “It definitely has some kind of serum pumping through it.” He cleared his throat. “This is Talon’s assassin... Widowmaker, right?”

“Correct.” Liao nodded. “From what little info that Talon couldn’t stop me from getting my hands on, I’ve learned: She has enhanced speed and strength and her heart beat has been slowed to a crawl.”

“Explaining the blue skin. Not enough blood flow can reach the surface.” Ross said, rubbing his chin. “She must need regular maintenance to continue functioning.”

“She has completely lost the ability to feel empathy or...any other emotion for that matter.” Liao continued. “She is a ruthless killer.”

Ross only nodded, keeping his eyes fixed on the screen. Liao furrowed his brows, not appreciating the silence.

“Slowed heart break, deadly aim, emotional vacancy.” Liao growled. “Tell me, does that not sound a tiny bit familiar?!”

“You’ve already put things together, what do you need me for?” Ross asked with a shrug.

“I’m not the one who CREATED them.” Liao answered curtly. It felt like a spit in the face.

With a sigh, the old man continued, Liao had a point. “Subjects 30–39 were our snipers. Along with a slower heart rate, we improved eyesight and hearing.” He shook his head. “But they were always more sluggish, they weren’t capable of the speed and acrobatics that Widowmaker is displaying.”

“Widowmaker isn’t a sniper, she’s an assassin. She’s designed for quick deployment and elimination.” Liao corrected. “I doubt with her condition that she could survive squatting in one place for days on end. Not like Ana and 33 did during the crisis.”

“Not that the uniform is much help.” Ross snorted in agreement. The low cut purple catsuit she wore was quite the head turner. Real snipers cared about camouflage. “Could you imagine S33 wearing THAT instead of his ghillie suit?”

“...I can actually.” Liao grimaced. “Thank you for that mental image, Ross.”

“You’re welcome.” Ross continued. “Point is, We’re not dealing with the same serum. If I’d venture a theory, It is most similar with our hybrid subjects, Soldiers 60–79.” He tapped his chin thoughtfully. “If you remember, that batch was...unstable.”

“Don’t remind me...” Liao shifted uncomfortably. “I still have the scars.”

“We both do.” Ross murmured. His hand fell over a bullet scar that was hidden under his shirt.

‘Unstable’ was a tame way of saying morally insane. Over half of the subjects went rouge and ended up killing most of the special task force that Colonel Downs created.

They were eventually stopped by the survivors; Commander Reyes and his strike team, Liao being among them. However, the SEP never recovered.

“How could Talon get the recipe?” Liao asked suddenly. “We destroyed all your research after the incident.”

Ross shook his head. “I’m not the only SEP scientist out there, the others all needed work after the war. Some could have gone to Talon...I wish I could tell you more.”

“You told me enough.” Liao sighed. “Even if it was just to confirm my suspicions.”

“If you got what you came for, then get out of my house. I will be needing to pack and relocate, with the Reaper about and you knowing my location.”

“You and that girl of yours can’t run forever.” Liao said. “There are people that can help you.”

“There is no organization out there that wouldn’t imprison us when they find out...” Ross was uncomfortable now that Liao had brought up Trisha. Guess that’s what he got for bringing up Morrison.

“I know what she is.” Liao grinned. “She’s not the only one.” With another swipe of his hand, the Overwatch symbol appeared on the screen. “But they won’t question your past.”

“You can’t be serious...” Ross squinted his eyes skeptically.

“Winston has a secure base and plenty of people you can trust.” Liao’s smirk softened. “But they are a bunch of wide eyed idealists, most are too young to remember the rage of war, perhaps you could help them.”

Ross considered a moment. It was time to stop running. The old Overwatch Watchpoint would be safer than any house he and Trisha stayed in. Not to mention the safety in numbers...

“They need a healer, don’t they?” Ross asked with an eye roll.

“Oh my god, yes.” Liao admitted.

 

**Denial**

 

Overwatch Museum, Washington DC...an hour Later

“So then Tracer got the purple lady’s gun! She was all like: pew pew pew pew. And then the lady used like a web shooter to go up to the roof and the ghost guy followed her and Winston followed him but Tracer stayed and we gave her the doomfist and she said ‘You know, the world could always use more heroes’ and then she blinked away. It was AWESOME!” The young boy finished his story with a triumphant cheer. His older brother smiled and nodded.

Liao smiled back, he didn’t think the boy drew breath through the entire story. It would have been hard to believe if the security footage didn’t match up perfectly.

The boys were the best witness since the on duty security guard was busy playing Hearth Stone instead of doing his job. Liao would of had his head if he was in charge of this facility. Then again, the place was most definitely a nightmare to secure because of all the damn windows so he was actually glad that he wasn’t in charge.

The exhibits were trashed, glass and relics everywhere. Local police had closed off the entire scene. Liao was only allowed in when he flashed his Helix badge and bat his eyes at the Sargent. He already had camera footage, what he needed next was a narrator. He found one in the excitable ten year old.

Widowmaker and Reaper were after the Doomfist gauntlet. This meant an official Talon mission, not just one of Reaper’s hit list missions. Plans were already being made to move the gauntlet to Numbani, the window of opportunity to steal it was closing fast. Liao was grateful that Tracer and Winston had stepped in, but they had a lot to learn about collateral damage.

He thanked the boys for their help and decided to assess the damages for any clues. However, everyone had entered and exited through a broken window on the roof, that meant that they probably had an airship on both sides. With that the case, Reaper and Widowmaker were long gone. Those Talon craft had superior stealth systems and speed. The trail was basically cold.

One step behind. Liao hated that this was the norm now.

One of the exhibits that was spared from destruction caught Liao’s eye. The center piece was Reinhardt’s original set of armor. It must have been restored since the last time Liao saw it. Next to it was one of Torbjorn’s turrets, Ana’s favorite sniper rifle (affectionately called Rain Dancer), and a battered first aid kit. It looked like the ones Liao’s volunteer group kept in their trucks in Siberia...

Sure enough there was a photograph to go with everything. The original team, more than thirty years ago, posing on top of the body of an O. R 12. Liao remembered not being able to feel his toes in the cold snow.

Torbjorn was giving a thumbs up, Rein was doing a Hercules pose with his long blonde hair flowing behind him. Gabe and Jack stood side by side both looking like they had been through a train wreck. Gabe was making an effort to hide his bandaged leg and the crutch he was leaning on. Jack’s coat was all torn up and he had fresh stitches on his lip. They had both fought the O.R 12 and won. Ana took a knee, her face almost completely covered since at the time her identity was a carefully guarded secret by the Egyptian military.

The letter Fareeha received burned fresh in his mind. He had a sick feeling in his gut that he desperately wanted to stomp out. It was a bizarre mix of hope and dread.

“Hey, He looks like you.” The younger brother giggled. The boy was pointing at the photo to a small figure at Torbjorn’s side.

Liao took a double take. He thought for sure the image would have been cropped, but there he was. The kid had recognized him just from the photo. Perhaps it was time to update his civilian disguise.

Liao’s teenage self, messy black hair, cocky smirk and arm in a sling, on his first adventure. He was no one before then, just a skinny little delinquent who was foolhardy enough to drive a stolen snowplow to Captain Reyes and his team.

This was before the crisis, before Overwatch...before Fareeha. Yes, she wouldn’t be born for another year or two. He remembered finding a positive pregnancy test in the barracks and Ana threatening him within an inch of his life if he told anyone about it.

“I have the best eyes in the world, Liao! There is nowhere on this earth that you can hide where I can’t find you!”

Liao didn’t test her statement, but he would steal it, making it his own when he joined the hunter guild. He hoped she didn’t mind.

There was that gut instinct again. There was a dreadful feeling itching at the back of his mind. It had been there for days now he had just been ignoring it.

He checked his tac-pad, observing the date. A lump formed in his throat as he realized how close it was to the anniversary of her death.

Liao coughed, for no other reason than to stop himself from gagging. His own electricity turned in on him and pulled at his heart. Red sky, Ana’s scream, and Jack’s rotting face flashed in his mind.

“Are you alright sir?” The boy asked.

Liao shook his head and smiled. “I’m fine.” He said unconvincingly even to himself. He turned abruptly and marched for the exit. He needed to get away from this place. It held too many memories.

He needed to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series was going to go in a completely different direction but Moira got announced and the lore change once again. Mercy was going to have a very different role but oh well. I think things will turn out alright anyway. The conclusion to Denial will be up soon.


	3. Old Sage Wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha lets her feelings out.

Grand Junction, Colorado

After a long night on watch, Fareeha got back to her apartment and slumped onto her mattress. It was about eight in the morning and she just wanted to sleep.

This apartment complex was not as nice as the one in Egypt. It wasn’t a dump but its floors creaked constantly and the walls always seemed to smell of cigarette smoke. Fareeha didn’t mind but she knew that she’d be happy to be back home. Getting that information for Croft was vital to make that a reality.

Croft had her ambitions and they involved having fingers in all the pies. Grand Mesa’s Director had to go. Fareeha and her team were not sent just because of their service records; it was because Fareeha was Ana Amari’s daughter.

A lot of the Grand Mesa scientists had a past with Overwatch. The base itself used to be one of the Watchpoints. They all deeply respected Fareeha’s mother and had been very forthcoming with information. They trusted an Amari. Some even came to Her personally to relay their suspicions about the on site director. There was no proof, but enough to justify keeping the team there.

It was just a matter of time. Fareeha knew that the director would slip up and Croft would get what she wanted. The woman always did.

It made Fareeha uncomfortable how Croft would use her family name to move up the internal ladder of Helix. The whole internal power struggle left a bad taste in her mouth. She was a soldier that followed orders, she had never been cunning or devious in her career. People like Croft saw people like her as pieces on a chess board.

Liao told her that Overwatch fell from grace in a similar way. The U.N. got to involved in operations. At the end, Petras and his goons were working the commanders like marionettes.

Fareeha didn’t know how to get out of her situation. She believed in the greater Work she had done for Helix. Fighting Anubis, protecting the innocent. Not to mention if the director was dirty then it was right to remove him. It didn’t matter that Croft had other motives. Fareeha wasn’t going to just leave.

“If you ever decide to leave this rotten business then we’ll be right behind you, Captain.” Gaz, Tariq and Saleh had joked.

She blinked awake when the sunshine outside the window got into her face. She hadn’t realized that she’d fallen asleep. From the clock on her nightstand it was past noon. Her muscles ached, she didn’t feel well rested at all. Stretching her arms, she checked her phone for any messages.

There was one from Angela letting her know that she’d be on a house call for most of the day. Another from Gaz, inviting her to get drinks on Friday since neither had watch. Her immediate thought was to decline. They might not have watch but there would be drills the next day.

She wasn’t oblivious to his interest in her, nor was his interest...unwelcome, but the job always came first.

There was nothing from Liao, even though he had gotten back from a mission a few days ago. When Fareeha had taken his report she knew that something was bothering him. He was not his normal wise cracking self. He had just reported his findings and disappeared to his apartment. Fareeha was so busy that she couldn’t address him at the time.

She dialed his number and the phone went straight to voicemail...again.

“Uncle Li, it’s Fey, we need to talk so I’m coming over.” She grumbled leaving the message. She put on a clean shirt and her jacket before heading over to his place. She was still grumbling when she got to his door. “How difficult is it to answer a phone?”

There was a gym sock on the doorknob.

“Seriously?!” Fareeha huffed, tossing it aside. “Okay listen up! Play time is over so your little house guest needs to hit the road.” She used her spare key to unlock the door. “I know you’ve been avoiding me!”

The lights were all out and the curtains drawn but there wasn’t the tell tale signs of debauchery. No furniture was disturbed and everything was quiet. Eerily quiet even. The air was heavy and stale with an uncomfortable electricity.

“Lotus?...Uncle Li?” Fareeha called out. Even with his powers being what they were, this was not a good sign.

There were five or six candles that had melted wax spilling onto the floor. They looked as if they had run out a wile ago. She walked further into the living room and finally saw him.

Liao was sitting upright, legs crossed in a meditative position, facing away from Fareeha. The spider webbing of scars on his back were pulsing blue just under his skin. From his breathing he appeared to be asleep.

As Fareeha walked closer the air got thicker. Her stomach felt like it was tying itself into knots. It was just a defensive field that he put up, it was always there but not usually this intense. When she grabbed him by the shoulders to try and shake him awake, the contact was physically painful.

"Wake up!" Fareeha said, biting through the pain.

His eyes opened but he wasn't awake. There was a brief chill of uncertainty in Fareeha's heart. One eye had gone all black but there was white where his pupil should have been, the other eye was all white with a dot of black.

"...Ana?" Liao asked in a distant voice that didn’t even sound like his.

The question, and the fact that he spoke at all caught Fareeha off guard. She hesitated to say something, having only encountered Liao in this state once before. He had always warned her to be careful when dealing with chi.

"...N-No." Fareeha said cautiously. "It's me, Fey."

Liao's eyebrows furrowed, like he was confused. He scrunched his eyes shut and when he opened them again they were back to amber. With a yawn he seemed to snap out of it, looking around sleepily.

"Sorry, Kiddo...what time is it? He glanced over to the expired candles and made a sour face. "Or...what day is it?"

 

**Denial**

 

"You're unbelievable." Fareeha grumbled as she tossed Liao a cheese burger from the Short Stop down the street. She had stepped out to buy food while Liao made himself decent.

Liao was in the middle of drying off his hair so he wasn't ready for the throw. The burger hit him square in the chest and he fumbled with it before he caught it.

"You know a sock on the door means: Don't come in I might be naked." Liao shot back, ripping the wrapper off the sandwich.

"You hadn't answered your phone in three days. I was beyond caring." Fareeha snapped. “It’s not like I’ve never seen a naked man before.”

"Oh, don't say things like that," Liao whined, face reddening. "I'm your uncle, sometimes you're still twelve years old in my mind."

"Well I'm not twelve...I'm older than you were when I actually WAS twelve." Fareeha snorted, rolling her eyes. Liao didn't quip back like he usually did. "...Why did you check out for so long? Don’t you have control of how long you stay in trance.”

Liao bit into the cheeseburger, pondering his next words carefully as he chewed. "It was the anniversary of Ana’s death." He said finally.

“...Oh.” Fareeha said softly. She hadn’t even realized.

She was getting good at blocking out painful dates.

“I needed to...clear my head.” He murmured. “Ended up doing the complete opposite. I took a trip down memory lane and lost myself.” Fareeha cleared her throat, signaling him to continue. “I was once the team’s little brother but, as you are so fond of reminding me, I’m getting old. In fact I’m older now than both Jack and Gabe ever got to be.”

“That’s...a depressing thought.” Fareeha said. Aging hadn’t seemed to bother Liao before but if she thought about it from his perspective, living past your sibling role models was the kind of idea that would drive a man to drink.

“I want to discuss the letter you got from your mother, I want to know what it means to you.” Liao stated, again catching Fareeha off guard.

"What? Why?" Fareeha asked. They had already talked about it, he had told her that it was a fake. There was no reason to go any further.

Liao shrugged tossing away his burger. “Ana was always invincible in my eyes. It took me a long time to accept that she was gone...which is why I couldn’t accept that she could still be alive when you got the note.”

"Don't tell me you're changing your mind." Fareeha said sharply. "You were positive that--"

"This is important Fareeha." Liao warned. “In a way, Ana’s death...defined you. Or at least cemented your decision to become what you are now.”

Fareeha took a breath in. She didn’t come here to discuss her mother. Liao was the one who was suppose to be explaining himself.

Liao clenched his fists and looked her in the eye. “If the note IS from Ana and she’s alive...what will you do?”

There was a tense silence while Fareeha processed the question.

"I don't know what to do." She admitted. "I came to terms with the reality that I was never going to see my mother again a long time ago." She took another breath. She really didn't want to start tearing up in front of Liao again. "How can she just show up? After all that's happened?!”

Liao opened his mouth like he was about to interrupt again. Fareeha spoke before he could. She knew what he was going to say anyway.

"It's not like when you showed up at Helix." She growled. "I didn't go to your funeral. I didn't have to stand there and watch your coffin lowered into the ground!" She was shouting now. Maybe this meltdown was a long time coming. “If the letter is from her then she doesn’t really care about what she put me through, if she did, then she would have come to me in person!”

For his part, Liao kept composed. Though he must have gone through his own meltdown over the past few days. He nodded his head indicating that he understood how Fareeha felt. He didn’t interject, only waited for Fareeha to finish.

“I understand that you’re angry, but Angela was right.” He said quietly. “Look even if it’s a fake, the letter doesn’t ask for anything from you...only that one day you understand why Ana lived the way she did.”

“What are you saying?” There was a vein in her forehead that looked like it was about to burst.

“You don’t need to live FOR your mother.” Liao answered. “This is YOUR life.”

“I didn’t join Helix for Mom!” Fareeha snapped. “I wanted to make a difference. It was MY choice!”

“Helix was good to you in the past but I know you’re not satisfied with the way Croft runs things.” Liao crossed his arms. “I’m not saying you should leave Helix. But maybe it’s time you get out and enjoy the world you want to defend so much.”

Fareeha frowned, anger burning in her stomach “Go have fun? That’s your old sage wisdom?” She practically spat the words at him.

She didn’t mean for it to sound so harsh. Liao gave her a solemn look and slumped his shoulders.

“If you get tunnel vision while playing the Guardian you end up alienating the very people you want to protect. Ana loved you more than life itself. I can’t tell you how much your mother regretted not being able to spend time with you. She was so afraid that you hated her near the end.” Tears welled in his eyes. “We all made sacrifices but none of us sacrificed as much as she did...she wouldn’t want that same weight on your shoulders.”

Fareeha shrank back. She didn’t hate her mother but she did hate that she never had time for her. All their heated arguments came back to her but it was the first time she truly could see things from her mother’s perspective.

Liao sighed, eyes falling to the ground. “...I just thought that the letter could be interpreted as a positive lesson. It hurts...bottling everything up.”

Yes it did.

Ever since her mother’s funeral Fareeha had pushed aside her feelings. She put aside any hope for a family when the Switzerland base fell. For a while, she lived in a haze where nothing else mattered except getting the job done. She buried her heart along with Overwatch. It was only when she, Saleh, and Tariq fought Anubis that she opened up again. Having to make the choice between saving her team or completing the mission. She chose Tariq and Saleh and they became her family. Gaz, R00t and Ammit became her family. Liao had come back into her life since then. As had Angela, maybe it was time to start living and enjoying life with these people she loved.

Maybe it was time to finally take Gaz up on his offer...

Unable to think of something else to do, Fareeha went over to her defeated Uncle and wrapped her arms around him. Liao looked up and gave her a confused look. “What‘s this for, Kiddo?”

“The talk. I needed  to hear it.” She hummed. “Sometimes I guess you DO have some good, old sage wisdom.”

 

**Denial**

 

Friday night...

“Don’t get into any trouble while I’m gone.” Fareeha teased as she slipped on her black heels. She wasn’t dressed up too fancy, just a simple black dress, probably the only dress she owned, and the heels. Though she kept a pair of flats in her purse just in case, along with her gun of course.

“You go have fun with Gaz.” Angela snorted, giving a little wink.

“Exactly, what kind of trouble do you think we could get up to?” Liao asked raising a brow.

Fareeha didn’t answer the question, pointing to both of them, glaring and then smirking. She closed the door behind her and was off into the night.

“I half expected you to make a threat on Gaz’s life if he didn’t have her back at a decent hour.” Angela smiled, patting Liao on the shoulder.

“She can take care of herself.” Liao chuckled. “Besides I already did that to all her high school dates. I’ve had my fun.”

Angela smiled and had a seat on the couch. She cleared her throat and folded her hands in her lap. She waited a few moments before speaking again.

“So...you found Dr. Ross.” She said, in the tone she used when she was conflicted by something. That something, probably being her opinion of her predecessor.

Overwatch doctors were a special breed. Each had their specific skills, research, and code of ethics. They all deeply respected each other’s work but none seemed particularly friendly with the others. Angela and Ross worked together on several projects, but they were far from close.

Liao sighed, nodding his head. “Winston will make good use of him. The cranky old bastard will straighten those young agents out, just you watch.”

Angela sighed, leaning back on the couch. “Just as long as he doesn’t try and continue his research on those agents.”

“There’s not going to be anymore super soldiers.” Liao scoffed. “Ross learned his lesson...he’s turned over a new leaf.”

“...That’s gut.” Angela hummed. “Jack used to tell me horror stories about the SEP...” Liao fidgeted with his hands, swaying from one foot to the other. “Is there something still bothering you, Li?”

 

**Denial**

 

“Something else is bothering you.” Ross said firmly. “You’ve been dancing around it since I bought up Morrison.”

“I think my breakfast is just disagreeing with me is all.” Liao deflected.

“Just go on and ask, Kid. Ask me about the red, white and blue vigilante with the big pulse rifle.”

Liao clutched his fist. For a moment he did nothing, then brought up an older set of footage. It was difficult to make out at first but there was the broad form of a man. A red tactical visor covered his face, he seemed to glare at the camera before turning and leaving. The number 76 bold in red on his back.

“Broad frame, advanced training, strong arms, stronger legs, built for speed and endurance.” Ross mused. “Now this DOES look like my work.”

“And...” Liao muttered.

“If the number isn’t a clever reference to an American holiday then we already know exactly which subject it is.”

“That’s not possible.” Liao said gravely. “He died in the Swiss explosion.”

“Did he now?” Ross scoffed. “I built them to last you know.”

“I saw a body! This has to be someone else...” Liao grit his teeth. “Maybe it’s one of the rouges, there are three unaccounted for. What if he’s using his number to mislead us. Have everyone focused on chasing ghosts instead of him.”

“Denial, and complicated theories won’t stop the facts, Li.” Ross shrugged.

“Jack Morrison is dead.” Sparks appeared over Liao’s arms and shoulders. “The only thing left of him is a mangled rib cage and a melted blue trench coat buried in Arlington. If he was alive he wouldn’t have let me rot in prison for his murder!”

Ross only shook his head. “Who are you trying so hard to convince?”

 

**Denial**

 

“Li?” Angela asked, leaning forward in her seat.

Liao looked up and shook his head. “Oh it’s nothing, I’m just a little tired.” He smiled, putting his hands in his pockets.

“...Fine, don’t tell me.” Angela huffed as she crossed her arms and turned away. “One of these days you are going to have to stop lying to everyone...”

“I’m fine, Doc.” Liao rolled his eyes. “Really.”

“Including yourself.” Angela murmured.


End file.
